OC-Supreme!
by ltj056
Summary: It is my obligation as fanfiction writer to put myself in story.


**This is a crappost. Don't take it seriously.**

Goku was laying in a bed and Vegeta was holding his hand, "Hang in there Goku! Just push!"

Goku screamed in pain and baby cries were heard. Goku was panting, but saw Vegeta holding a baby with average brown hair. Vegeta rocked the baby in his arms and handed him to Goku, "Goku, I think that we should give our far better than us child a great name."

Goku pondered for a second and looked at the baby, "Billy."

Now, being a Saiyan Elite, Vegeta thought that the name was, "Perfect."

Totally cool with it. Sure. Totally goes with his character. Vegeta and Goku were about to kiss, but Billy exploded with energy.

We sloppishly cut to the Tournament of Power and Billy, who now had long black hair(Even though it was established that a Saiyan's hair stays the same as when they're born) and had so many muscles that Arnold Schwarzenegger would be jealous, kicked GoD Toppo off the arena and B-slapped Jiren in the face, "Time for me to go SSB Ultra Mystic 5 Rage!"

Billy's hair turned purple and a purple colored aura started to surround him, "Final Special Electro Destructo Kikoho Kamehameha!"

Billy fired a large blue beam with spirling yellow and green energy, than the attack turned into energy disk and sliced Jiren into pieces and watched maliciously as the attack turned Jiren into ash. The Grand Priest descended, "Even though you killed your opponent, which was against the rules, you win automatically!"

Both of the Zenos raised their hands, "Poof!" 

All the other universes aside from seven vanished instantly, as though they didn't matter and six and eleven were the only ones that we should have cared for. Billy rose his hand to the air, "Before the dragon grant's my wish, I will use my magnificent muscles to revive the universes!"

Billy flexed and the other universes revived instantly, then Caulifla, Kale, and the other girls that I, the author, does not give a crap about instanantly kneeled and hugged his legs. Because as we all know, women are only objects for me, the not at all misogynistic author's OC that does not represent me despite all evidence to the contrary,"Make us have your babies!" 

Super Shenron appeared and kneeled, "Please grant me my wish!" 

Billy rose his fist into the air, "Grant me ultimate godhood and give me full control of the multiverse!"

Some red guy with black hair rose his hand into the air, "Why-"

Billy incinerated the man, because how dare he questions BIlly. Billy is God. Billy is Love. BILLY IS LIFE!

The end!

Leave a review, but it has to be positive! Don't like, don't read!

 **This should have taken me about a half hour. How in God's name did this take over a week? Figured I talk about OC fanfiction in an entertaining format.**

 **I should probably talk about the two main types of OC Centric Fanfiction: Self insert into the story and child of after story.**

 **Sometimes, a writer will insert a character that has a standard name, like Billy, into the story and have them in on the ride. Even though names like Billy or Sally would not be fitting names for a series like Dragon Ball. What really bothers me about this is that it's more or less arbitrary and feels kinda forced. The plots the same, but another character is there. That is it. The worst case scenario is a person using fanfiction to explore their sexual fantasies and wish fulfillment. Best case, they just want to make something they think will be enjoyable and that's understandable.**

 **Child of the heroes after the story. These are the ones that usually end up worse than what they should be. The idea of the next generation of heroes in a world is interesting, but there is something about the way some people execute it really does bother me. If you want to know why many people think that the term Mary Sue came from fanfiction, this archetype of fanfiction is the place to look. The character will be OP compared to the previous generation, regardless of whether or not it would make sense in this world, and make them better because they are a strong character child. If you want an example of this kind of OC, look at Bra from Dragon Ball Multiverse. I know she is a character from Dragon Ball, but the one I'm talking about, the daughter of Vegito, is pretty much in this category. She's overpowered because she's Vegito's child and get away with everything. Vegito said "If you kill Zargya, you are to quit the tournament." Guess what happens. Bra kills Zangya and gets off scot free. This is different scenario, but it is the same exact problem.  
**

 **This was a stupid idea and I'm sure I am gonna get a lot of hate for this.**

 **Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE review. It can be a sentence long, as long as it's reasonable.**

 **Do you think I should do parody critique fanfics more often? I'm planning on a parody of Disney's current business plans.**


End file.
